Ajari Aku
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Ada devil fruit user lain yang cemburu karena nggak bisa berenang! Slight NamixSanji.
1. Ajari Aku

**Rating**: T

**Ringkasan: **Ada devil fruit user lain yang cemburu karena nggak bisa berenang! Slight NamixSanji.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece © Eichiro Oda.

**A/N**: Fic ini agak membingungkan, soalnya agak susah nerjemahin istilah-istilah di manga. Kalau aku terjemahin lewat kamus seenaknya, nanti malah nggak cocok sama yang ada di komik Elex, aku baca versi manga online soalnya. Jadi kalau ada istilah yang nggak diterjemahkan (eg: courthouse, tunnel) aku minta maaf. Tapi diluar itu, aku ucapkan selamat membaca.

**Ajari Aku **

Mereka mencintai Sunny, seperti mencintai Merry. Dan dengan semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya (meski mereka belum menemukan kekurangan Sunny sampai saat ini). Juga keistimewaan tunnel-tunnel yang disimpan Franky pada setiap nomornya. Baru-baru ini, mereka tahu kalau Franky memasukan set kolam kecil di tunnel nomor 4. Tidak terlalu kecil atau besar, karena set itu bisa disesuaikan dengan jumlah yang berenang. Jadi ketika mereka sedang ingin berenang, mereka menghentikan Sunny sejenak untuk bersenang-senang. Lagipula mereka tidak buru-buru, sementara mencari tahu informasi tentang pulau Fishmen yang sepertinya masih menjadi misteri besar, sama seperti pulau langit yang sebelumnya. Chopper: yang baru pertama kali berenang dengan pelampung, mengapung senang dengan Usopp: yang pamer kemampuan renangnya. Sementara Nami menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng melihat tingkah keduanya. _Kalau saja kolam ini lebih sepi sedikit... _

Robin, Luffy, dan Brook menggunakan kapal selam untuk mencari informasi, apapun yang mungkin mereka dapatkan di dasar laut. Berbahaya sekali, ketiganya kan pemakan buah setan? Tapi Franky menjamin keamanan kapal selamnya untuk keselamatan mereka bertiga. Lagipula Luffy ingin sekali melihat dasar laut. Manusia karet itu belum pernah berenang dan menyelam sebelumnya. Kan memang tidak bisa.

Tapi begitu kapal selam berbentuk hiu itu naik, Chopper juga naik. Matanya berbinar melihat ketiga temannya keluar dari dalam benda itu, melaporkan kegagalan mereka untuk menemukan apapun. Tapi rusa itu tidak ambil pusing, dia lebih memperhatikan kapal selam mereka yang begitu keren di matanya.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Aku juga ingin mencobanya!" kata Chopper kagum.

"Kau bisa mencobanya nanti." kata Robin ramah pada rusa kutub itu. Dia melihat baju Chopper, Chopper memang tidak biasanya memakai baju lengkap, tapi sekarang rusa itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek warna-warni dan balon bening yang melingkari perutnya: itu bukan cara Chopper berpakaian seperti biasa.

"Apa kau baru saja jatuh ke air, Chopper?" tanyanya, melihat kalau rusa itu benar-benar basah. Dia juga melihat Usopp memakai pakaian sama, juga sama basah. Jangan-jangan barusan Chopper jatuh ke air dan Usopp menolongnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja berenang, Robin. Menyenangkan sekali lho!"

"Kamu berenang?" tanya Robin heran. Bagaimana bisa? Chopper itu sama sepertinya, pemakan buah setan. Chopper tersenyum lebar, menunjuk balon yang melingkar di perut.

"Aku bisa karena ini. Ini penemuan baru Usopp. Benda ini bisa membuat kita mengapung! Kau mau mencobanya Robin?"

Sebuah promosi dan tawaran yang menarik. Robin INGIN berenang. Tapi sepertinya balon itu terlalu memalukan. Jadi dia tersenyum saja, membungkuk ke arah rusa di depannya. "Mungkin lain kali, Chopper."

Pandangan Robin teralih pada seorang pemuda yang menari berputar-putar dengan nampan kecil di tangannya. Nampan itu berisi minuman dingin lengkap dengan sedotan, payung kecil, dan jeruk sebagai pemanis. Sanji juga mengenakan baju yang sama, sebuah celana pendek dan sandal. Tapi koki itu berbeda dengan dua orang (Chopper tetap dihitung orang) yang Robin lihat: dia kering. Tetap saja Sanji berteriak senang ketika melihat Robin.

"Kau sudah kembali, Robin-chwan? Apa yang kau temukan di bawah sana?" tanyanya dengan gaya bermata hati yang biasa. Sayang sekali Robin harus mengecewakan pertanyaan ini.

"Maaf Sanji, kami tidak menemukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu kita coba lagi lain waktu. Mungkin kau mau turun bersamaku dan Nami-swan?" Koki genit itu sudah membayangkan kejadian ini di kepalanya: dirinya, bertiga dengan Nami dan Robin ada di ruang yang sempit di bawah air, tanpa gangguan siapapun. Wow...khayalan begini indah sekali!

"Sanji! Aku haus, minuman itu untukku, ya?" Luffy langsung meloncat kegirangan, memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengambil...

Whooops!

"Ini untuk Nami-swan!" katanya jengkel, menghentikan percobaan pencurian minuman manis dan dingin untuk Nami-swannya yang tersayang dengan tendangan kakinya.

"Sakiiit!" Luffy menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya yang tercetak jejak merah bekas sepatu Sanji.

"Kalau mau, ambil saja sendiri di dapur, tapi awas kalau kau menyentuh lemari makanan! Jatah makan malammu akan kukurangi!" jawab Sanji judes. Luffy yang baru saja berguling kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya langsung bangkit dan nyengir lebar. Dia berlari ke dapur dengan riang, sepertinya sudah melupakan tendangan Sanji barusan. "Asyik! Sanji memang yang terbaik!"

Dan tentu saja Usopp berlari mengikuti kaptennya itu, disusul dengan Chopper di belakangnya. "Aku juga mau, Luffy!" Ketiganya meninggalkan dek berumput menuju dapur.

"Tapi kalau Robin-chwan mau, akan kubuatkan yang spesial." kata Sanji menawarkan, bak seorang gentleman. Robin masih tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak haus." Wanita itu melihat sekelilingnya. Di dek masih ada Brook: dia kegirangan karena baru pertama kali menaiki kapal selam dan mulai memainkan biolanya untuk mengekspresikan perasaan gembiranya, Franky: dia sedang mengutak-atik kapal selamnya. Zoro? Robin sayup mendengar bunyi benda berat di atas kepalanya. Mungkin pendekar pedang itu sedang berlatih di gym pribadinya.

"Di mana Nami?" tanya Robin yang tidak menemukan gadis berambut oranye itu di sekitar dek. Apa dia sedang di kamarnya dan menggambar peta?

Ditanyai begitu Sanji tersenyum senang.

"Nami sedang berenang di kolam. Kau mau ikut juga Robin? Aku bisa mengajarimu berenang."

Kolam yang tadi dibicarakan Chopper? Sedetik, Robin merasa cemburu, dia juga ingin berenang.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Pergilah Sanji, Nami pasti sedang menunggumu." Robin berjalan melewati Sanji. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mungkin membaca seperti biasa?

"Baiklah, Robin-chwan! Katakan saja padaku kalau kau ingin berenang, aku akan menemanimu." katanya sambil berlari dan berputar sekaligus, ke arah tunnel.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, Sanji." Tapi Robin yakin laki-laki itu sudah tidak bisa mendengar jawabannya. Robin menghela napas dan duduk di kursi berjemurnya. Lagi-lagi dia mendengar suara koki itu berteriak histeris mengomentari Nami dan baju renangnya. Senyuman tipis masih menggantung di bibir Robin. Juga iri.

Nami bisa tenang berenang di bawah sana karena dia bukan pemakan buah setan. Dia pasti bisa berenang, dan lagi Sanji akan menjaganya. Iya kan?

Sebuah suara langkah yang lembut terdengar di atas dek berumput. Franky?

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Bukan Franky. Robin melihat seorang pendekar pedang yang baru saja mendarat dari gym dengan anggun. Tanpa suara berdebum keras meskipun dengan berat badannya yang nyaris dua kali Robin. Zoro memang jarang turun menggunakan tangga tali, atau mungkin memang tidak pernah. Dan pedang yang selalu ada di _haramaki_ hijau itu tidak terlihat di pinggangnya. Laki-laki itu bertelanjang dada dengan handuk kecil di lehernya. Sementara tangannya memegang gelas besar yang berisi rum (menurut Robin) dengan bongkahan-bongkahan es kecil yang mengapung di permukaan gelas. Robin tersenyum, ini adalah pemandangan yang sayang dilewatkan.

"Ya." Robin menjawab singkat, dia memang suka membingungkan atau membuat Zoro penasaran. Ini akan membuat laki-laki itu bertanya lebih jauh, dengan begitu Robin bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Mendapatkan sesuatu?" Zoro bertanya, sekarang duduk di bawah tiang utama, menenggak gelasnya.

"Belum, tidak ada apa-apa di bawah sana. Monster laut ada beberapa." tambahnya tidak penting.

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

Zoro menghabiskan minumannya seperti kalau dia sedang di bar. Dia meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras, dan menyapu bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Robin tersenyum, ini juga pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Di mana yang lainnya?" tanya Zoro lagi, menyadari kalau dek itu sepi sekali.

"Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper sedang ada di dapur." katanya, melihat ke arah dapur secara otomatis. Ketiga orang itu sudah cukup lama di sana kalau mereka hanya ingin minum limun. Mungkin mereka sedang mencoba membongkar lemari makanan karena Sanji sedang tidak ada?

"Sanji dan Nami sedang ada di kolam..." Robin berhenti untuk menghela napas."berenang."

Zoro melirik Robin sepintas. Dia mungkin tidak tahu dengan set kolam renang di tunnel 4. Belum.

"Kolam?" tanyanya, membayangkan koki itu berenang di dalam akuarium dengan Nami. Bibirnya nyengir lebar. Untung sekali hiu yang ada di dalamnya sudah dibuat jadi yuzaraki. Jadi aquarium itu jadi tempat berenang sekarang?

Robin melihat Zoro tersenyum lebar. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa rasanya ada kesalahpahaman di sini?

"Ada set kolam yang dibuat Franky di tunnel nomor 4. Nami dan Sanji sedang berenang di sana."

"Oh." Zoro menjawab singkat, senyumnya menghilang secepat bayangan konyol di kepalanya juga menghilang. "Kolam?"

Robin mengangguk.

"Dan kau tidak ikut berenang, Robin?"

Apa pendekar pedang itu bodoh? Tentu saja dia tidak ikut.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang."

"Pakai saja pelampung atau balon." jawab Zoro santai. Robin terkejut, Zoro tahu tentang itu juga? Aneh. Dan pasti wajahnya terlihat heran karena Zoro memandangnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Yah...aku tadi melihat Chopper dengan balon di perutnya. Tapi kurasa itu..." Pipi Robin merona. "memalukan."

Zoro tersenyum lagi, membuat Robin jadi tidak nyaman. Apa Zoro juga membayangkan dirinya menggunakan pelampung-pelampung balon seperti Chopper? Tidak... itu terlalu...

"Jangan berpikiran aneh, Zoro."

"Kau pikir aku berpikiran aneh?" tanya laki-laki itu heran. "Kau bilang di sana ada Sanji?" Robin mengerutkan dahi lagi, mengapa Zoro memanggil Sanji begitu? Tanpa julukan yang biasa dia berikan. _Seperti koki genit atau alis pelintir..._

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada dia?"

"Jangan katakan koki genit itu belum menawari untuk 'mengajarimu' berenang?" kata Zoro dengan, entah. Mungkin ada rasa tidak suka dalam suaranya? Dia meninggalkan gelasnya begitu saja dan menghampiri Robin.

"Dia memang bilang begitu." Robin memandang Zoro yang sekarang begitu dekat dengannya, laki-laki itu berdiri di sampingnya, memandang Robin dengan mata yang juga hijau, sewarna rambut laki-laki itu. Rambut yang Robin lihat masih setengah basah. Karena keringat kah? Sedekat itu Robin bisa mencium aroma sabun dari tubuh Zoro. Jadi itu jelas bukan keringat. Dia baru saja mandi.

"Dan kau bilang apa?"

"Mungkin lain kali." jawabnya jujur. Bukankah memang itu yang dia katakan tadi? Meski Sanji sepertinya tidak mendengar itu.

Zoro memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Robin dengan tajam, seperti kalau dia ingin mengintimidasi Robin dengan tatapannya. Robin bukan perempuan yang akan terintimidasi dengan mudah, tapi dia sungguh menikmati 'pemandangan yang sayang dilewatkan' di depannya.

"Apa masalahnya, Zoro?" Robin yang tadi bersandar di punggung di kursi, mengangkat tubuhnya, membawa kepala mereka lebih dekat. Zoro lah yang pertama kali membuang muka. Dia mundur dan mengambil gelasnya di tiang utama. Laki-laki itu bersiap pergi. _Mengecewakan. _

Tapi Zoro berbalik lagi. Dia menghela napas. "Aku bisa berenang." katanya singkat, enigmatik.

"Aku tahu." Laki-laki itu pasti perenang yang baik. Karena dia bisa berenang di air sedingin es pun, seperti yang dia lakukan di drum isle. Dan bukankah selain Sanji, Zoro juga yang sering menyelamatkan Luffy kalau dia jatuh ke air akibat permainan konyolnya dengan Usopp dan Chopper? "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Zoro?"

Zoro lagi-lagi memalingkan muka. "Kurasa aku juga bukan guru yang buruk."

Itulah Zoro, ambigu sekali. Robin tersenyum melihat laki-laki itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kurasa juga begitu."

"Eh?" Zoro memandang Robin, sayang sekali pipinya tidak merona. Padahal Robin mengira warna merah itu akan ada di sana. Di kulit yang sudah terbakar matahari, dan jauh lebih gelap di banding kulit kru Topi Jerami lain, meski belum bisa dibandingkan dengan Usopp.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengajariku kapan-kapan? Mungkin hanya berdua?" Robin bertanya.

"Kurasa boleh juga." Zoro menggaruk lehernya, membuat ketiga antingnya berdentingan saat melakukan itu. Robin tersenyum.

"Tapi kau harus beranji padaku, tuan Pendekar Pedang." Robin memanggil Zoro dengan panggilan lamanya saat dia masih memanggil kru lain dengan nama panggilan, menandakan kalau dia sedang serius.

"Janji apa?"

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan balon-balon pelampung itu. Itu terlalu...memalukan." Robin sedikit merona. Zoro nyengir lagi, entah apa yang dia pikirkan tentang itu.

"Baiklah, tentu saja."

**Review please? Soal set kolam renang dan kapal selam itu aku nggak ngarang kok, beneran ada di chapter 490 page 10-11 kalau nggak salah. Tapi aku nggak tahu volume berapa. Hai...hai... aku lagi memburu review, jadi seperti biasanya aku minta buat kalian yang udah baca untuk ngasih komen, kritik, saran, dan flare (aku nggak peduli). Dan lagi-lagi, aku matur tengkyu!**


	2. Laut

**Rating:** '**T'**

**A/N:** Fic ini sebenarnya nggak pernah kepikiran buat ditulis, tapi karena banyak yang minta supaya -_Ajari Aku_- dilanjutin, akhirnya ya aku buat. Ngaku deh! Pasti banyak yang berpikiran aneh-aneh kan? Dan aku tahu ini mutlak salahku kalian berpikiran begitu. Well, aku udah kena batunya... sekarang aku persilahkan kalian untuk membaca ^-^ Dan tolong lihat ratingnya dulu sebelum berharap yang nggak-nggak.

**Laut **

Robin duduk di kursinya dengan buku di tangan. Buku itu tidak penting, karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan orang itu, belum tentu datang.

Malam itu mereka menemukan sebuah pulau. Tapi karena hari sudah terlalu larut, dan beberapa orang tiba-tiba menderita penyakit 'aku takut pergi ke pulau itu' yang dikatakan Chopper sangat berbahaya untuk penderitanya, mereka menunda petualangan hingga besok pagi. Pulau itu memang tidak tampak berbahaya, tapi dalam kegelapan seperti ini siapa yang dapat menduga kesulitan yang akan disebabkan oleh seseorang. Jika menghilang begitu saja di pulau yang tidak diketahui, dengan orientasi arah yang buruk, tentu akan jadi masalah.

Robin terenyum, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sejelek itu orientasi arahnya. Hal ini lucu sebenarnya. Dan bagi orangnya sendiri, karena dia kuat, tentu saja itu tidak jadi masalah. Tapi untuk yang lain...mungkin akan membuat jengkel. Dan untuknya, dia tidak pernah merasa jengkel. Jengkel pada penolongnya? Sepertinya itu tidak benar.

Gadis itu memandang lautan luas yang bergelombang di depannya, angin dingin benar-benar menusuk kulit. Kalau malam sedingin ini, airnya juga pasti terasa dingin. Robin meletakkan bukunya di kursi dan berjalan menuju ujung channel 4 itu. Dia berjongkok dan menguji air laut dengan tangannya. Malam ini airnya dingin sekali. Bukankah ini seharusnya pulau musim panas? Sepertinya air tidak bergitu terpengaruh dengan musim. Apa iya dirinya harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan wilayah laut yang terletak di atas gunung api?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Robin tersenyum, dia menoleh memandang orang yang dia tunggu. Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam, dia terlambat sekali... Tapi Robin tidak ingin mengunngkitnya. Dia senang Zoro datang, meski mungkin dia tidak tahu alasannya datang.

"Aku menguji air, Zoro."

"Dingin?" Zoro berjalan mendekatinya, menyentuh air dengan tangannya. "Dingin juga."

Robin melirik Zoro, laki-laki itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, sedekat ini. Satu hal yang dia curigai: Zoro tidak ingat dengan apa yang dikatakannya sekitar seminggu lalu, di satu siang.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" dia balas bertanya.

Zoro menggosok tangannya yang mulai kedinginan. "Aku mencarimu."

Eh?

"Aku datang ke kamarmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak ada. Lalu aku melihat lampu menyala di sini."

"Kau mencariku." Robin tersenyum.

"Tapi airnya dingin sekali, mungkin kapan-kapan saja?" Zoro mengangkat bahu, dia memandang Robin dengan tidak yakin.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Kukira kita sudah sepakat." Robin tidak bisa terdengar tidak kecewa. Satu minggu telah berlalu, dan mereka tidak ingin mulai saat Sunny masih melaju. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Dan karenanya, mereka sepakat kalau pulau pertama yang mereka temukan nantinya akan menjadi saat untuk mulai.

"Yah, terserah kau."

Robin tersenyum lagi. Dia berjalan kembali ke dalam channel dan menekan sebuah tombol di dinding. Perlahan, sebuah set kolam yang cukup luas terbentuk. Dengan jari-jari kolam seperti ini mereka bisa berenang dengan bebas. Tidak, Zoro bisa berenang dengan bebas. Entah bagaiamana dan apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti.

Zoro sudah meletakkan katana-katananya, dia sedang melepas kaos putihnya. Dan Robin melihat luka itu, luka yang melintang sepanjang bahu kiri ke pinggang kanan. Entah apa yang membuatnya terluka begitu parah, dia belum bertanya. Dan mungkin akan dia tanyakan nanti.

"Baiklah. "Zoro melepas botnya. "Kita mulai?"

Robin tersenyum. "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku belum melepas bajuku."

Zoro memandangnya dengan aneh, dan dia memalingkan muka. Mungkin saja wajahnya merona.

"Kau melepas bajumu, aku juga harus melepas punyaku."

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Kita bisa mul..." kata-kata Zoro terhenti, dia mendengar suara kain yang terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak mungkin salah, itu dress yang dipakai Robin. Dress.

Sebenarnya dia lega karena melihat Robin memakai dressnya sewaktu dia datang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan gadis itu dengan pakaian renang, tidak...belum. Tapi kalau dia...

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku, Zoro?' Robin berjalan mendekat setelah menyimpan heels-nya. "Zoro?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini..." Zoro lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata. Dia melongo melihat Robin.

"Suka?"

Zoro tersenyum, dan nyaris menahan tawa.

"Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, aku tidak memperlihatkannya pada siapapun." Robin memperingatkan, dia menekan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, lalu menekan bibir Zoro dengan telunjuk yang sama.

"Kurasa ini lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan." kata Zoro, dia menghela napas lega.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bayangkan?" Robin menggoda.

"Bukan apa-apa. Karena kau sudah memakai baju renangmu, kurasa kita mulai saja?"

"Baiklah, kau duluan."

Zoro masih tersenyum melihat Robin. Robin. Gadis yang selalu terlihat anggun dan memakai dress itu sedang memakai top pendek persis yang biasa dipakai nami, dan dia melilit kain bercorak sarung yang melilit pinggangnya. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan kain itu. Penampilan ini jauh dari bayangannya tentang Robin. Tapi tidak salah lagi, dia menyukainya.

Zoro tejun ke air, menyelam sebentar melihat kedalaman jaring yang membatasi set itu dengan laut bebas, dan naik lagi. Robin sedang duduk mengamatinya di ujung Channel. Kakinya terendam dalam air. Sementara wajahnya agak pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Robin?" tanyanya khawatir. Ability user tidak bisa terkena air laut, dia akan melemah.

"Aku yakin ku tidak apa-apa." Robin menceburkan dirinya ke air. Zoro terkejut, tapi dia segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum terlalu dalam jatuh ke air.

"Hei, bilang dulu kalau kau mau terjun." Kata Zoro begitu mereka sudah ada dipermukaan.

"Maafkan aku, Zoro."

Zoro mendengus pelan. Dia memandang wajah Robin yang tepat ada di depannya, dengan jarak tidak lebih dari lima belas senti. Rambutnya yang hitam basah berantakan karena pengaruh ombak. Zoro merapikannya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu begini. Rambutmu basah."

_Sebaliknya, aku sering melihat dirimu seperti ini,_ batin Robin. Dia membiarkan Zoro memperbaiki rambutnya dan tersenyum.

"Biklah, kita mulai latihanmu." kata Zoro setelahnya.

"Jadi kita tadi belum mulai?"

"Mulai apa? Aku tadi menyelamatkanmu karena jatuh ke air. Kita baru mulai."

Zoro memutar tubuh Robin, sehingga mereka yang tadinya berhadapan kini bertolak belakang. Robin ada di depan Zoro, dan Zoro memeluk perut gadis itu untuk mencegahnya tenggelam.

"Kau bisa menggerakkan kakimu? Tumpukan tubuhmu pada tubuhku, kau bisa menggerakkannya." Zoro berbisik di telinga Robin, membuatnya geli.

"Aku menggerakkan kakiku, lalu?"

"Sekarang gerakkan tanganmu."

Lagi-lagi Zoro membuat telinganya geli. Dan tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel. Punggungnya dengan dada Zoro. Kulit punggungnya masih bergesakan kulit dengan perut Zoro, sedikit. Robin menyukai sensasi ini. Dia ingin memeluk tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya. Tangan itu kasar dan kuat, tapi begitu lembut menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau tidak menggerakkan tanganmu dengan benar. "Zoro menegurnya dengan membisiki telinganya lagi.

"Tapi ini bukan awal yang buruk kan?" Robin bahkan tidak menghiraukan dinginnya air yang menusuk kulit. Kedekatan tubuh mereka ini menyenangkan.

"Kurasa kau masih perlu banyak latihan. Tubuhmu tidak bergerak dengan benar."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan latihan privat." Kali ini tangan Robin memeluk tangan-tangan Zoro, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Zoro yang lebar. Kepalanya menyentuh anting Zoro. Dan dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh yang kekar itu. Ini adalah saat yang sangat dia inginkan, merasa begitu dekat. Dan tidak canggung sama sekali.

"Robin?"

"Egh?"

"Pernah menyelam?"

"Belum pernah."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menyelam kapan-kapan. Di pulau yang tropis, terumbu karangnya selalu luar biasa."

"Mengapa menunggu?" tanya Robin. Ini memang bukan pulau tropis, tapi...

"Karena di sini lebih banyak monster lautnya. Tidak biasanya kau jadi bodoh begini. Ada apa denganmu?" Zoro memandang Robin, otomatis dagunya menyentuh dahi Robin.

"Aku jadi begini karena bersamamu."

"Bersamaku membuatmu bodoh?" Zoro terlihat agak terganggu.

"Denganmu aku tidak perlu berpikir. Hatiku berfungsi lebih dibanding otakku."

Zoro mendengus lagi. Dia melepas tangan Robin di lengannya, mengarahkan Robin agak berhadapan dengannya lagi. Dia menarik Robin ke tepi dan mengangkatnya ke ujung Channel, sebelum mengangkat dirinya sendiri. Robin tersenyum tipis. Dia kecewa Zoro bermaksud mengakhiri kedekatan itu, tapi Zoro tidak mengambil kaos dan katananya. Dia hanya duduk di sana, memandang laut yang gelap dan luas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak berpikir saat denganmu." katanya. Robin memandangnya dengan heran. "Aku berpikir macam-macam."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Banyak."

"Kau bisa menyebutkannya salah satu."

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu."

Robin melihat wajah Zoro dengan heran. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Mengapa memikirkannya?" Dia menyentuh pipi Zoro dengan tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Tapi aku cemas. Aku cemas memikirkanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan aku."

"Tidak mungkin tidak cemas." Zoro berkeras, dia menepis tangan Robin dan bangkit. Dia mengambil katananya. Robin sedikit terluka, mengapa Zoro begitu cemas? Dia wanita yang kuat, bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain sebisanya. Dia sudah menjadi mandiri sejak pertama kali dia mulai mengingat. Ibunya orang yang sibuk, dan Robin tidak menyalahkannya. Robin terbiasa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Jadi, mengapa Zoro harus cemas?

"Zoro?" Robin mengejar laki-laki itu, menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas padaku, aku kuat. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Tapi Zoro malah mendengus. "Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi aku masih lemah."

"Kau tidak lemah." kata Robin cepat. "Kau termasuk yang terkuat, mengapa masih menganggap dirimu lemah?"

Robin meneliti wajah itu. Zoro tengah memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku ingin mempercaya hal itu." katanya. Dia menyentuh tangan Robin mengenggamnya dengan tangannya yang besar dan kasar, tangan yang sudah dia latih selama bertahun-tahun. Dan menyentuhkan tangan Robin ke dadanya, mengikuti alur luka yang melintang itu.

"Tapi luka ini selalu mengingatkanku kalau aku masih begitu lemah. Aku hampir mati, berulang kali. Dan aku masih saja belum sekuat orang itu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku akan melindungimu. Aku belum pantas mengatakannya."

Robin mendapatkan matanya. Mata yang biasanya terlihat dalam, tajam, dan tidak berdasar itu memperlihatkan beberapa hal padanya: harga diri, rasa rendah diri, dan rasa takut. Robin tidak pernah melihat mata Zoro yang seperti itu. Mata yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dipandang. Dia mengalihkannya pada luka yang melintang di bawah kulitnya. Tangannya merasakan kasarnya luka dibanding kulit dadanya yang halus. Meski ada beberapa bekas luka lainnya, bekas luka-luka itu tidak sejelas ini. Mereka terlihat begitu kerdil dibandingkan dengan raksasa itu.

Dan dari cara Zoro mengatakannya, sepertinya dia menderita kekalahan yang cukup besar. Kekalahan yang meninggalkan luka sebesar ini...pasti mencederai harga dirinya. _Dan dia merasa dirinya belum pantas... _

"Tidak, kau lebih dari pantas mengatakannya." kata Robin. "Kau selalu bisa melindungi semuanya."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Robin memandang Zoro dengan intens. "Kau melakukannya, dan nyaris membunuh dirimu sendiri. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini."

Zoro melihat Robin dengan heran. "Apa?"

"Kuma." Robin menyebut nama Shicibukai itu, ada rasa takut di hatinya, juga amarah. Takut karena saat itu nyaris menjadi saat dia kehilangan pendekar pedang ini, juga marah karena orang yang dia pedulikan ternyata begitu mudah untuk menyerahkan nyawanya.

"Kau melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang, kau tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya, kau tidak peduli padaku."

"Justru karena aku peduli padamu, aku peduli pada kalian semua. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia."

"Dan kau pikir pengorbanan itu akan membuatku senang?"

"Aku senang kita semua hidup."

Robin memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu Zoro begitu keras kepala, dan dia orang yang sangat setia, rela berkorban...seharusnya dia tahu kalau laki-laki ini tipe yang seperti itu.

"Robin..."

"Jangan katakan apa-apa. Kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa."

"Sudah kuduga." Robin mendesah. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja." Robin berbalik, dia ingin mengambil dress dan sepatunya. Lalu mandi sebentar dengan air panas untuk menghilangkan kadar garam di kulitnya sebelum dia kembali ke balik selimutnya yang hangat.

"Robin?" Zoro masih menunggu di sana. "Seharusnya ini akan menyenangkan. Maaf."

Robin memandang laki-laki itu, dia jadi merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya tadi. Zoro benar, ini seharusnya menyenangkan. Jadi dia tersenyum.

"Tapi ini memang menyenangkan. Dan aku akan rajin latihan."

"Aku tidak akan bosan."

_Aku juga... _

Robin menyentuh wajah Zoro. "Kalau kau bersamaku, jangan terlalu berpikir. Lakukan saja hal-hal sederhana."

Zoro memandangnya dengan heran. "Misalnya?"

Robin melangkah lebih dekat. "Misalnya ini." Dan dia mencium bibir Zoro.

**Aku udah bilang ratingnya T, jadi aku nggak akan naruh lime. Buat yang kecewa, maafkan aku (aku sudah memperingatkan, ingat?). Review please? Mungkin ada yang OOC? Kalau ada, bilang saja... I don't mind flare, hehehe...**


	3. Bayangan

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **One Piece punya Odacchi saja. Kalau One Piece berpindah tangan padaku, manga keren ini akan berubah jadi kumpulan cerita fluff nggak mutu dan pasti wagu. **A/N: **Whoa... aku juga nggak berniat bikin fic ini,

_Reader: Apa-apaan sih Quint ini? Bawaannya nggak niatan mulu! _

_Quint : Maaf... _TT^TT_ *nunduk* _

Tapi karena reviewnya bagus banget. Makasih guys! Aku menghargai setiap dukungan dan saran kalian. Buat kalian yang belum bosen sama fic fluff, selamat membaca!

Chapter 3 **Bayangan**

Pulau musim panas, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak menjumpai pulau yang seperti itu? Udaranya lembab dan cuacanya bagus. Pulau yang semalam kelihatan lumayan seram dan mengerikan itu bahkan terlihat lebih cerah pada esok paginya. Ini bagus. Karena dengan datangnya sinar matahari yang menerangi tempat itu dan mengusir bayang-bayang menakutkan dari pikiran beberapa orang, penyakit 'Aku takut pergi ke pulau itu' pun segera tersembuhkan.

Apalagi setelah Nami memperkirakan cuaca pulau pada hari itu akan cerah. Hampir tidak ada seorangpun yang mau tinggal di Sunny. Karena entah mengapa sepertinya naluri kru Topi Jerami untuk berpetualang sedang meluap, bahkan Chopper dan Usopp yang penakut dan biasanya lebih suka tinggal di kapal, ingin melihat-lihat sebentar. Kalau begitu pertanyaannya adalah: siapa yang akan menjaga kapal?

Nami memandang teman-temannya dengan gemas, dia sedang mempertimbangkan siapa saja yang bisa disuruh untuk menjaga kapal. Chopper dan Usopp yang biasanya tinggal kalau kapal mereka tidak menemukan sebuah kota pelabuhan, sepertinya kali ini ingin pergi. Franky dan Brook? Terakhir kali mereka-lah yang berjaga. Sepertinya tidak adil kalau mereka menjaga kapal terus-terusan. Dirinya dan Robin? Tidak mungkin! Perempuan tercipta bukan untuk menjaga kapal, apalagi kapal sebagus Sunny. Sekali lihat orang juga akan tahu kalau Sunny bukan kapal biasa, dan karena Sunny bukan kapal biasa, pasti akan ada lebih banyak kemungkinan orang atau bajak laut lain? akan datang menyerang untuk merebut Sunny. Meskipun dia dan Robin cukup kuat untuk bertarung, sepertinya pilihan paling bijaksana terletak pada trio monster.

Nami memandang Lufy. Kapten mereka itu sedang sibuk merecoki Sanji untuk membuat bekal perjalanan. Nah...nah...jelas kalau Luffy tidak mau ditinggal di kapal. Zoro?

Nami berpaling pada Zoro yang sedang bersandar pada tiang utama, tidak salah lagi: tertidur. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, mungkin dia malah tidak peduli dengan rencana penjelajahan pulau baru ini. Bibir Nami melengkungkan senyum. Sepertinya dia menemukan kandidat yang sempurna. Dia berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Zoro?" Nami memanggil pelan. Zoro tidak bereaksi. Tentu saja tidak! Zoro bisa tidur dalam badai. Badai secara harfiah seperti saat mereka memasuki wilayah greenline ataupun badai keributan yang dibuat trio konyol di kapal. Nami harus menggunakan cara lain. Dan cara lain itu, mungkin agak ekstrim.

"Zoro! Bangun!" Nami mengeluarkan klimatact-nya. Bukan untuk apa-apa, dia hanya mengayunkannya seperti tongkat. Untuk membangunkan Zoro, dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan _Thunder_ _Tempo_. Terlalu sayang dengan tiang utama, jangan-jangan nanti tiang itu bisa rusak, dan lagi rumput di dek ini bisa hangus kalau terkena serangannya. Kalau Zoro? Nami yakin monster itu tidak akan apa-apa.

"Zoro!"

"Ugh..." Zoro menahan serangannya dengan katana yang masih tersarungkan. Dia menguap. "Ada apa?" Pandangannya menjelajah sekitar dek, orang-orang sedang sibuk berlalu-lalang. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"'Kami' sih rencananya mau pergi. Kamu mau ya, menjaga Sunny sebentar?" tanya Nami, merayu. Zoro malah balas memandang Nami dengan aneh. Apa Nami barusan mencoba merayunya untuk tinggal? Bukankah biasanya dia melakukan itu kalau sedang ada urusan uang beli?

"Aku mau pergi." Zoro mencoba bangkit, dia mengamankan katananya di haramaki. Tapi aura Nami sudah berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"Kalau kubilang tinggal, ya tinggal. Kamu tidak usah ikut!" katanya galak, sambil mengacung-acungkan _klimatact_. Zoro secara refleks menghindar, dia pernah merasakan _Thunder_ _Tempo_ beberapa kali, dan itu jelas bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

"Ah... kenapa bukan alis pelintir itu saja yang tinggal. Aku yakin dia mau." Zoro berkelit dari sambaran _klimatact_ dan berjalan menjauh ke ujung dek. Nami menggeram kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau Zoro, sudah kubilang kalau kau harus tinggal!" Nami masih mengacung-acungkan _klimatact-_nya, menakuti Chopper yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ. Dia bersembunyi di belakang Robin yang tersenyum dan menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa Chopper. Nami tidak marah padamu."

Nami memang tidak marah pada Chopper, tapi pada Zoro. Dan kemarahannya ini mengundang seseorang secara khusus, seperti sebuah sinyal yang mengarah langsung ke saluran tertentu.

"Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji datang sambil menari, dia sudah membereskan bekal untuk Luffy. Dan begitu dekat dengan gadis pujaannya itu, Sanji langsung terbawa suasana.

"Nami-swaaan, mengapa kau marah? Ah...meskipun marahpun kau terlihat sangat cantik tapi aku sangat menyukaimu saat tersenyum."

Nami memandang Sanji yang mulai ritual penghambaan di sekitarnya, dan menghela napas. Dia lupa satu hal: Sanji termasuk trio monster juga. Dibanding Zoro yang keras kepala itu, seharusnya Sanji lebih bisa diandalkan. Dan senyumnya merekah seketika.

"Melorine...kau benar-benar tersenyum! Indahnya duniaku hari ini." Sanji menjadi ceria seketika, lengkap dengan mata berbentuk hati-nya. Disusul dengan bunyi dengusan dari ujung dek, tempat rivalnya bersandar di dek, mengawasi laut yang lumayan tenang.

"Diam kau Marimo! Kau tidak berhak melihat kecantikan Nami-swan, dasar laki-laki tidak peka!"

Zoro mengabaikannya.

"Nah, ada apa Nami-swan? Ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Nami sudah menyimpan _klimatact_-nya lagi. "Sebenarnya ada, aku sedang membutuhkan seorang pangeran untuk menjaga Sunny dan harta karunku. Tapi sayangnya Zoro tidak mau, jadi..."

Sanji nyaris tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Nami. Nami-swan yang cantik ini meminta monster buruk rupa itu menjaga Sunny dan harta karunnya? Dan dia bahkan mengatakan 'pangeran'! Sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Mengapa Nami tidak langsung datang padanya dan meminta 'pangeran menawan' ini untuk menjaga Sunny?

"Jadi kau mau menjaga Sunny untukku?" Nami tersenyum sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, ekspresi memohon.

_Padahal Nami-swaan marah saja sudah tentu aku mau menjaga Sunny._ "Tentu Nami-swan, aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku untukmu demi mempertahankan Sunny dan hartamu. Akan jadi sebuah kehormatan jika..."

Terdengar sebuah dengusan lagi dari ujung dek. Kali ini Sanji yang mencoba mengabaikannya, meskipun tangannya terkepal karena ini.

"...jika aku melakukan ini demi dirimu Nami-swannn sayang."

Nami tersenyum puas. "Bagus, kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Sanji-kun. Nah, kuserahkan Sunny untukmu. Jaga dia baik-baik ya?"

"Dan kuserahkan hatiku sebagai gantinya Nami-swaan sayang!"

Zoro mendengus untuk yang ketiga kalinya mendengar kalimat terakhir Sanji sebelum koki itu mengikuti Nami entah kemanapun perempuan itu pergi. Dan kemanapun Nami pergi, Zoro tidak peduli. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang tersisa di dek, kalau yang terakhir bisa dikatakan orang. Robin yang sedang menghibur Chopper yang ketakutan. Mungkin ketakutan karena perempuan penyihir itu, Zoro sih tidak heran. Nami yang marah memang menakutkan untuk Chopper yang masih terbilang anak-anak.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Robin. Wanita itu berjongkok sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan rusa kutub itu. Dia tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala dan sekali-kali menepuk punggung Chopper untuk menghiburnya. Entah mengapa dia suka melihat pemandangan ini. Robin terlihat seperti seorang...ibu?

Dan begitu Chopper terlihat lumayan gembira dan bergabung dengan Usopp dan Franky, Robin tersenyum. Mungkin dia merasa diperhatikan, karena wanita itu memandang Zoro setelahnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan Zoro tidak mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali. Sampai wanita itu ada di dekatnya.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Zoro?" Robin bertanya. Dia bersandar di dek dengan arah berlawanan dengan Zoro yang memandang laut. Teringat apa yang mereka lakukan bersama di di channel 4. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman.

"Aku tidak boleh melihatmu?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihatmu." Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Robin.

"Kau tahu kalau kita sedang di dek?" Robin memandang Zoro yang sekarang wajahnya begitu dekat. Hatinya berteriak ingin mencium Zoro... tapi otaknya segera mewaspadai orang-orang yang kemungkinan akan muncul di dek dan melihat mereka.

"Kurasa aku tahu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak banyak berpikir." Robin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Zoro. Kalimat terakhir laki-laki itu adalah kalaimat yuang dia katakan tadi malam, atau mungkin tadi pagi? Rasanya haanya beberapa jam lalu. Dia melihat Zoro yang memundurkan kepalanya hingga jarak aman untuk orang yang bercakap-cakap biasa. Laki-laki itu menghela udara yang berbau garam. "Kau akan pergi?"

"Ehm?" Robin bertanya, mendengar kata-kata enigmatik begitu. Pergi? Pergi dalam artian apa? Meninggalkan kru Topi Jerami atau...

"Kau akan ke sana?" Zoro mengisyaratkan pulau yang sekarang terlihat begitu menggiurkan untuk dijelajahi.

Robin memandang Zoro. Laki-laki itu menolak untuk tinggal untuk menjaga Sunny. Berarti dia akan menjelajah juga.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi bersamamu." kata Zoro ringan dengan wajah yang sedatar biasa.

"Kupikir kau pergi dengan Chopper. Kurasa dia lebih suka denganmu."

"Chopper?" Zoro nyengir geli. Dia teringat bagaimana Chopper selalu memanjat ke kepalanya kalau ketakutan, dan membuatnya jengkel karena menutupi pandangannya.

"Kurasa dia juga menyukaimu."

Robin tersenyum. Dengan Chopper berarti... "Bertiga?"

Robin tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Dia melihat sebuah senyuman aneh di bibir Zoro, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Mungkin."

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Zoro? _

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Robin?"

Robin memikirkan Zoro yang berjalan dengan seorang anak yang mirip dengannya, saling tertawa, Zoro mengangkat anak itu ke bahunya. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia.

"Robin?"

Pikiran itu terhapus begitu dia mendengar Nami memanggilnya. Di sebelahnya, Zoro menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditangkap telinganya.

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya navigator itu begitu mereka dekat, dan Nami benar-benar mengacuhkan Zoro, menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Chopper."

"Begitu?" Nami menghela napas, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zoro. "Dan kau?" nadanya terdengar sedikit ketus.

"Chopper."

"Kalian bertiga?" tanyanya heran. Kalau begitu aku dengan..." nada selanjutnya tertelan oleh keheningan. Gadis itu sedang menyesali keputusannya. Kalau Sanji berjaga di sini, kemungkinan pergi hanya dengan Luffy, Usopp, Brook, dan Franky. Nami tidak terlalu tertarik pergi dengan Brook dan Franky yang agak pervy. Tapi jelas jangan dengan Usopp, kekuatan mereka berdua rata-rata sama, jadi berbahaya kalau ada serangan tiba-tiba dari musuh atau apa. Jadi akhirnya dengan Luffy?

"Nami?" Robin balik bertanya.

"Eh" Navigator itu bangun dari lamunannya. "Oh, aku pergi dengan Luffy. Kalau begitu ya sudah. Kita berkumpul lagi di sini nanti lima jam lagi." Dia melihat jam tangannya, lalu mengerutkan kening.

"Dan kau sebaiknya JANGAN tersesat!" Nami menuding Zoro yang juga mengacuhkannya.

"Berisik."

"Kau ini..." Nami sudah bersiap dengan _klimatact-_nya. Dan sebelum Nami melancarkan serangannya. Robin mencegah gadis itu dengan tangannya yang tumbuh di lengan Nami.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi dengan Luffy, sebaiknya kau bergegas. Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi." Robin menggunakan satu tangan yang tumbuh di bahu Nami untuk menunjuk Luffy yang sedang membawa sebungkus besar bekal.

"Ugh, Luffy..." Nami mengeluh. Tapi dia melupakan Zoro seketika, dan berlari mengejar kapten mereka yang kelihatan tergesa ke pulau itu, atau tepatnya tergesa ke pulau untuk membuka bekal tanpa sepengetahuan kru lain.

Zoro melihat Nami pergi mengejar Luffy dengan _klimatact_ di tangannya dan mengeluh. Sekarang semenjak Usopp membuatkan senjatanya untuknya, Nami sering menyalahgunakan senjata itu untuk memerintah mereka, meski mungkin hanya untuk memukul. Perhatian Zoro teralih pada Robin yang sedang tertawa, dia teringat ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak jadi ketika chopper melompat dengan gembira pada wanita itu, kesannya sama seperti yang dilihat Zoro tadi. Seperti seorang ibu.

"Jadi kita pergi sekarang Robin?" tanyanya girang, dia menoleh pada Zoro. "Kau ikut juga, Zoro?"

Zoro meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Bagus!" Chopper berseru senang. "Kau akan membawa buku Robin? Mungkin kita bisa membaca di suatu tempat sementara Zoro tidur."

"Egh? Apa maksudmu?" Zoro bertanya.

"Ya, sebuah buku." Robin terlihat setengah melamun, mungkin sedang berpikir. "Nah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."

Zoro menoleh memandang Robin, aneh juga mendengarnya mengatakan 'Aku lupa sesuatu'. Karena Robin punya ingatan yang bagus, artinya jarang sekali dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin aku hanya lupa menaruhnya di suatu tempat. Akan kucari lagi di kamarku sebentar." Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tapi anehnya ingatannya seakan kabur.

"Dan aku akan membawanya untukmu Robin."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya?" Robin tersenyum. Dia berjalan anggun memasuk Sunny, dan menghilang.

Zoro masih melihat Robin hingga wanita itu menghilang, lalu memandang Chopper yang melakukan hal yang sama. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Zoro? Kepalamu sakit?" Chopper langsung khawatir, dengan naluri dokternya.

Zoro meringis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terpikir sesuatu yang aneh."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Tidak penting." Zoro mengelak, menceritakan apa yang dia pikirkan pada Chopper mungkin akan terdengar tidak masuk akal, jadi dia ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Lagipula apa yang dia pikirkan ini tidak masuk akal. Setidaknya untuk seekor rusa.

_Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir..._ini kalimat yang dikatakan Robin sekitar beberapa jam lalu. Dia tersenyum. Zoro berjalan menuju pintu Sunny. Disusul dengan teriakan Chopper.

"Zoro, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mengambil minuman sebentar." jawab Zoro asal. Dia memasuki Sunny dengan langkah ringan, mengabaikan Chopper yang memiringkan kepalanya karena heran.

"Tapi Zoro, dapur kan ada di..." terlambat, Zoro sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Chopper masih melihat arah kepergian Zoro dengan aneh. _Kalau ingin ke dapur, seharusnya kan Zoro ke arah sana... _

Chopper menunjuk tangga. "Apa jangan-jangan Zoro lupa tempatnya dan tersesat lagi?"

Robin mencari buku yang dia baca beberapa jam lalu. Buku itu ada bersamanya saat dia menunggu Zoro di channel 4. Sekarang di mana buku itu? Robin mulai mencari di rak buku yang ada di kamarnya. Rak itu tidak sebesar yang ada di perpustakaan, dan hanya menyimpan buku yang benar-benar dia sukai. Buku yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Robin mulai membuka di laci meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia baru mengacak laci kedua ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Robin menoleh. Siapa?

Seharusnya semua orang sudah pergi sekarang. Kecuali Zoro dan Chopper yang masih menunggunya di dek. Lalu Sanji. Bukankah dia yang menjaga Sunny kali ini?

"Ya? Siapa?" Robin membuka pintu, dan langsung dikagetkan oleh sebuah pelukan yang lumayan erat.

"Sa... Zoro!" Robin menegur. Dia melepaskan pelukan Zoro dengan bantuan tangan-tangan lain yang bertumbuhan di punggung laki-laki berambut hijau itu. Zoro tersenyum... ini jarang terjadi. Zoro tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak berpikir." Zoro mengulangi kalimatnya. "Dan kita tidak sedang ada di dek."

"Memang, tapi kita ada di pintu kamarku." Robin menarik Zoro masuk dan menutup pintu. "Kukira aku mengatakan 'kalau kita hanya berdua'." katanya sementara Zoro melihat-lihat seisi kamar.

Meski sudah cukup lama menghuni Sunny, Zoro belum pernah memasuki kamar kru lain. Tidak, kecuali Chopper. Karena kamar Chopper juga mendobel ruang rawat, dan dia lumayan sering masuk ke sana karena sering terluka. Dan sepertinya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya: terluka.

Zoro memperhatikan susunan lemari pakaian, rak, meja rias, meja kecil, dan meja lampu. Sementara dia duduk di kasur Robin yang berseprai ungu muda. Kasur itu tidak berderit menerima beban tubuhnya yang dua kali berat pemilik kamar. Dia menghirup hawa kamar itu, kamar ini benar-benar penuh aura Robin. Penataannya yang simpel tapi anggun. Kamar memang seringkali mencerminkan kepribadian pemiliknya, kan? Dan Zoro menemukan 'Robin' di bagian manapun kamar itu.

"Tidak. Kau mengatakan 'kalau aku bersamamu', jangan banyak berpikir." Zoro mengoreksi. "Nah, apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya begitu melihat kondisi laci yang setengah terbuka dan rak yang tidak terlalu rapi lagi. Ini bukan standar Robin yang biasa, bahkan kalau gadis itu ada di perpustakaan. Dia akan sangat berhati-hati dengan semua bukunya yang berharga.

"Rasanya aku membaca buku sebelum satu sesi di channel 4 tadi malam. Kurasa aku lupa di mana buku itu sekarang." tanya Robin, masih mencari.

Zoro mengernyitkan dahi. "Buku yang kau bawa di channel 4?" Dia tidak melihat Robin sedang membaca buku tadi malam, tapi melihat gadis itu sedang menyentuh air, berjongkok dipinggiran channel.

"Kau tahu?"

Zoro mencoba mengingat. Dan memang sepertinya dia ingat. Robin tidak membawa buku saat mereka kembali ke atas. "Kau tidak membawa buku saat kembali ke atas. Kurasa bukumu masih tertinggal di sana."

Robin menoleh, dia menutup laci mejanya dan memandang Zoro. Meski sepertinya dia hanya menerawang, berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku memang meninggalkannya di sana. Ceroboh sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir saat berdua denganmu."

Zoro meringis mendengar kata-kata Robin. _Bersamaku membuatmu bodoh, Robin?_ Dia melihat Robin merapikan laci-lacinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. _ Sepertinya begitu... _

"Tunggu." Zoro menarik tangan Robin. "Kita sedang berdua. Haruskah kau pergi sekarang?"

Robin memandang Zoro. Laki-laki itu serius, matanya seperti meminta gadis di depannya untuk tinggal. Hati Robin tidak ingin mengecewakan mata itu. Tapi otaknya memberitahu sesuatu: Chopper.

"Chopper menunggu kita di dek. Dan Sanji akan tetap tinggal di sini." dia memberitahu faktanya. Ikut kecewa ketika melihat mata itu mengungkapkan perasaan pemiliknya. Tangannya meraih pegangan pintu, tapi dia mengurungkannya. Robin berbalik menghadap Zoro, bibirnya mengulum senyum.

"Kurasa aku ingin melakukan satu hal sebelum kita keluar." Robin mendekati Zoro dan memeluknya erat. Sebuah pelukan yang hangat...Robin baru menyadarinya, pelukan adalah hal yang jarang mereka lakukan. Tapi dia menyukai ini, selain ciuman kasar yang biasa mereka lakukan kalau hanya berdua. Robin bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh yang ada dalam pelukannya, tubuh yang besar dan sangat berotot. Tubuh yang Robin tahu sudah dilatih selama bertahu-tahun oleh pemiliknya, tubuh yang sudah lebih dari sekali mengalami pengalaman menyakitkan dan sangat mendekati kematian. Tubuh itu sekarang ada dalam dekapannya, miliknya.

Zoro membelai rambutnya dengan lembut selama beberapa saat, sebelum melepaskan tangan Robin.

"Baiklah, kurasa Chopper sudah lama menunggu."

Robin tersenyum memandang wajah Zoro yang sedikit merona. "Dia anak-anak." kata Robin ambigu.

"Maksudnya?"

Robin mengangkat bahu dan membuka pintu. Membiarkan Zoro keluar lebih dulu, sebelum dia keluar dan menutup pintu. Mereka berdua melihat Chopper berada di depan pintu, mengusap kepalanya. Sepertinya rusa itu baru terbentur sesuatu. Dia sedikit heran melihat Zoro keluar dari kamar Robin.

"Zoro? Kupikir kau tersesat ketika mau ke dapur?" tanyanya lugu.

"Aku? Tersesat ke dapur? Kau ini bicara apa?" balas Zoro heran.

"Kau bilang mau mengambil minuman?"

Zoro teringat dengan kata-katanya tadi sebelum masuk mengikuti Robin. "Oh, ya...dapur. Tapi aku teringat sesuatu jadi..."

"Chopper, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama. Maaf ya?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Jadi buku apa yang akan kau bawa?" tanya Chopper. Dalam sekejap, dia sudah melupakan Zoro. Untunglah...karena diam-diam Zoro bisa bernapas lega. Lagipula bagaimana kalau Chopper mengatakan hal ini pada Luffy. Dan semua orang dalam kapal juga tahu seperti apa Luffy. Kapten kapal itu aka menyebarkan berita tersebut tanpa menyadari artinya. Tapi mengapa harus peduli kalau semua orang tahu tentang ini? Apa ruginya kalau orang-orang tahu?

"Aku membawa buku lain. Buku yang ingin kubawa tertinggal di satu tempat. Kurasa akan cukup lama kalau aku mengambilnya sekarang." Robin menyodorkan sebuah buku yang lumayan kecil dibanding buku manapun yang biasa dibaca Robin.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, Robin. Kami akan menunggumu. Iya kan Zoro?"

Zoro menbalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Robin tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Bisa kuambil lagi nanti. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Baiklah." Chopper berseru senang. Dia menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. Ini membuat Zoro teringat kata-kata Robin barusan. 'Chopper itu masih anak-anak.'. Hanya sedikit, tapi kata yang ambigu itu sepertinya membuatnya terpikir sesuatu. _Apa iya Robin berpikir begitu? Seorang anak? Dan lagi kata-katanya yang dulu tentang usia... _

Chopper masih anak-anak, dan mereka berdua terlihat seperti ibu dan ayah yang mengajak anaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi pikiran itu buru-buru dihapusnya. _Jangan konyol Zoro, itu hanya bayanganmu secara selintas. Robin tidak mungkin memikirkan hal ini..._

Zoro berhenti, dia memandang Robin yang sedang tersenyum melihat Chopper menceritakan salah satu petualangan Usopp yang mungkin hanya dikarang saja.

_Atau mungkin? _

Zoro menggelengkan kepala.

**Maaf kalau yang kemarin OOC, kuharap yang ini nggak seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja pendapat orang berbeda-beda. Bagi yang merasa ada keganjilan dan bagian OOC, ayo kasih tahu aku! **

**Dan dari kemarin fluff-nya banyak kontak. Jadi mungkin ini bisa jadi sedikit antiklimaks. **

**Tahukah kalian ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah kutulis? Wordnya sekitar 3k+ *gitu aja bangga? Nggak usah dipedulikan! - dirankyaku Kalifa* Dan yang udah baca, please review-lah, tahukah kalian, kalau review itu membuat dunia author lebih berwarna? *jiah lebay!***


End file.
